scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Shaggy Rogers/animated history
Since the original Norville "Shaggy" Rogers has been a main character for fifty years worth of TV series, films and other media, an entire article has been given for biography. History Shaggy's first dog (Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue!) Before Scooby, Shaggy owned another dog called Zoinks. : Zoinks the Wonder Dog, season 2, episode 12. Early life He claimed he and Scooby-Doo had a "monstrous" childhood facing a Bride of Frankenstein-type babysitter and a sea monster. : , season 1, episode 1. Insert details here. (The Schnook Who Took My Comic Book) He was friends with Jimmy Proudwolf when they were kids at the Redwood Rabbit Daycare Center. : , season 2, episode 13. Insert details here. (The Ghost of Mrs. Shusham) He remembered that he, Scooby and the gang had solved a mystery when they were babies. : , season 2, episode 7. He became Rachel's boyfriend for an unknown period, but they had to break up because he and Scooby were going on the road with the gang, and felt that a long-distance relationship wouldn't work out, but they could still be friends. However, she told them to get out and threw their dinner at him.WNSD: , season 3, episode 3. He and Scooby were at Velma's 5th birthday party eating ice cream.WNSD: , season 3, episode 8. ''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo'' Season one Shaggy called on the Scooby-Doo Detective Agency (an after school club) when his bike was stolen by a ghost. They discovered that it was really the disguise of his boss, Mr. Conrad, at the Daily Babbler (where Shaggy also worked as a paperboy), who wanted Shaggy's bike chain to work his printing press for counterfeiting $5 bills from. Shaggy quit his job over this, and the gang all celebrated at Fatty's, where Shaggy soon found out he'd need a new job soon to pay off the extravagant dessert Scooby got.APNSD: , season 1, episode 1. Insert details here. (The Schnook Who Took My Comic Book) Insert details here. (Now Museum, Now You Don't) Season two Insert details here. (The Return of Commander Cool) He and Scooby had been falling out before and during the Burger Monster case, and they were talking to each other. However, in the end since they had no idea what were they fighting about, they made up and became friends.APNSD: , season 2, episode 5. Insert details here. (Dog Gone Scooby) Season three Insert details here. (The Ghost of Mrs. Shusham) ''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! ''Insert details here. ( : ) Insert details here. (Decoy for a Dognapper) ''The New Scooby-Doo Movies'' Season one Insert details here. ( ) While looking around his Uncle Nat's house, he finds an album and finds a picture of him when he was three and got a chuckle from Scooby. ( ) Season two Insert details here. ''The Scooby-Doo Show'' Season one Insert details here. Season two Insert details here. Season three Insert details here. Scrappy-Doo era ''Scooby and Scrappy-Doo'' (first series) Insert details here. ''Scooby and Scrappy-Doo'' (second series) Season one (The Richie Rich/Scooby-Doo Show) While having a picnic with Scooby and Scrappy for the latter's birthday, Shaggy tells the story of Scrappy's real birthday. He and Scooby paced the floor at St. Bernard's Memorial Hospital. They fainted after Scooby's sister Ruby-Doo was taken to the delivery room, despite Ruby telling them not to worry. When her new baby boy was born, he took off looking for action with Shaggy and Scooby trying to track him down. They accidentally angered a hospital orderly, which followed a chase all over the hospital and, ended with Shaggy and Scooby in casts and bandages. (Scrappy's Birthday) Season two (The Richie Rich/Scooby-Doo Show) Insert details here. Season three (The Scooby & Scrappy-Doo/Puppy Hour) Insert details here. ''The New Scooby and Scrappy Doo Show'' Insert details here. ''The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries'' Insert details here. ( ) ''The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo'' Shaggy flew a plane for the gang intended for Honolulu, but wounded up in the Himalayas. : Insert details here. (It's a Wonderful Scoob) Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers Insert details here. Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School Insert details here. Scooby-Doo! and the Reluctant Werewolf Insert details here. ''Arabian Nights'' Scooby and Shaggy became food testers for the Caliph, but accidentally ate everything. To avoid punishment, Shaggy disguised himself as a harem (while Scooby hid), but was then chosen by the near-sighted Caliph to be his wife. So, Shaggy then tried to put him to sleep by telling him two stories, which by the end his cover was blown. Shaggy and Scooby weren't punished, though, as the former impressed the Caliph enough to make him his royal storyteller.Arabian Nights, TBS television special. Post-Scrappy era The years after Mystery Inc. broke up, Shaggy and Scooby took a job at an airport customs, but they were fired for eating the contraband food. They later rejoined with the gang to solve a mystery of the werecats at a haunted mansion in the Louisiana Bayou. , direct-to-video film 1. Shaggy travelled with the gang to Oakhaven with famed horror writer Ben Ravencroft, where they faced the Witch's Ghost. , direct-to-video 2. While in the Roswell, New Mexico, Shaggy fell for hippie photographer named Crystal, while helping solve the mystery of alien sightings. , direct-to-video 3. Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) He and the gang went to Veracruz, Mexico to visit Fred's pen-pal, Alejo Otero, but they were informed about El Chupacabra''.'' ( ) ''What's New, Scooby-Doo?'' era Season one Shaggy inadvertently won the Wilkinson Snowboarding Open, but Bruce Wilkinson had gone bankrupt, so there was no reward money. : , season 1, episode 1. Insert details here. (Space Ape at the Cape) Insert details here. (Safari, So Goodi!) Season two Insert details here. (Big Appetite in Little Tokyo) Insert details here. (The Vampire Strikes Back) Insert details here. (Homeward Hound) Insert details here. (Recipe for Disaster) Insert details here. (Uncle Scooby and Antarctica) Insert details here. (New Mexico, Old Monster) Season three Insert details here. (Fright House of a Lighthouse) Insert details here. (A Scooby-Doo Valentine) Insert details here. (Farmed & Dangerous) Insert details here. (A Terrifying Round with a Menacing Metallic Clown) Insert details here. (Camp Comeoniwannascareya) Insert details here. (Block-Long Hong Kong Terror) Insert details here. (Reef Grief!) Direct-to-video films He and the gang went to Scotland to visit Daphne's cousin, Shannon Blake, but their vacation came to a halt because of a Loch Ness Monster. , direct-to-video film 7. Insert details here. (Aloha, Scooby-Doo!) Insert details here. (Scooby-Doo! in Where's My Mummy?) Insert details here. (Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy!) Insert details here. (Chill Out, Scooby-Doo!) Insert details here. (Scooby-Doo! and the Goblin King) Insert details here. (Scooby-Doo! and the Samurai Sword) Super spy side missions Insert details here. ( ) Post-''What's New, Scooby-Doo?'' era Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Crossover era Insert details here. ( ) He and Scooby tried to impress Brick Pimiento, host of Talent Star, by doing acts that end with him running off. When Talent Star had ended and the gang went back on the road, he and Shaggy were annoyed at how Fred was too shy to confess his romantic feelings for Daphne, (not knowing she felt the same way). , direct-to-video film 20. Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) ''Scooby-Doo and Guess Who? Shaggy had a history with NBA superstar Chris Paul, after he was saved by the latter while out in the desert when he was mini-golfing. This led to Paul hiring Shaggy as his caddy in a charity mini-golf tournament for an art school. , season 1, episode 1. Apocryphal ''Scooby Goes Hollywood Insert details here. (Scooby Goes Hollywood) ''Johnny Bravo'' Insert details here. (Bravo Dooby-Doo) Notes/trivia * He has apparently graduated high school in Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue!, as the first episode, , depicts him in a photo wearing a cape and gown, although outside of that series, his age is spotty, with the DTV claiming he was almost 18. References }} Category:Browse